Dimensions
by Skilz321
Summary: An Inkling, Soldier, Guardian, Tenno, and Spartan must fight their way through worlds to reach back home. Will they make it?
1. Portals

**Hello readers. This is the first chapter of the 5 way crossover, Dimensions. I just want to leave a note:**

 **I chose Splatoon and Destiny as subjects because they're the most similar games of the 5.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Portals

 **Call of Duty: Black Ops 3:**

"Taylor, come on, man. Just because we lost our whole squad doesn't mean we can't give up," David says.

"Don't you see? Hendricks is taken, Hall's gone crazy, Salim raised an evil undead army. We cannot survive this on our own!" Taylor replies.

More zombies bust through the door, but the two slay them all. The corpses, however, fuse and create a portal.

"What's going on, Dave? Should we enter?"

"Let's hope it's better than here."

No choice either way. It sucked them both up.

* * *

 **Halo 5:**

"Finally, my plan is complete! I will get rid of the Spartans, FOREVER! Now I just need to press this button..."

Warden Eternal presses the big red button and creates a portal sucking up every Spartan in the galaxy. It works! Spartans come flying in left and right, but only one made it through, and that was Rick; it clogged, disabling the device.

"Oh, uh, shoot."

"Shoot you? OK!" a Spartan says.

BANG, BANG BANG BANG, BANG BANG BANG BANG

* * *

 **Destiny:**

"Ugh, I don't want to be in the Tower anymore..." Mark complained.

It was a long day at the Last City, and he just needs to be with himself and his Ghost. "Maybe I want to wield the Sword of Crota again."

By the time he arrives at the Moon, it's gone. A portal has just appeared.

"What happened to the Moon?" Ghost reacted. "It's pulling us in; get to hyper drive!" Too late.

* * *

 **Warframe:**

"Tenno, there's an anomaly near your extraction point. Get there NOW!" Lotus commands.

"Uh, I don't think it's just any problem," Valkyr replies, encountering a growing portal.

"We can't get out. Our Lecet's gone," Ordis groans.

"I'm being pulled in! Somebody help," Valkyr screams.


	2. Inkopolis

**Recommended BG music: Splatoon credits theme**

Chapter 2: Inkopolis

It was just another normal day at Inkopolis (for like 14 hours of the day). Turf wars are going, Inklings just talk to each other, and Spyke keeps being a douchbag. Portals appear out of nowhere. David, Rick, Mark, and Valkyr come out of them.

"Agh, where am I?" Rick moans. "Is this another universe?"

"Maybe," Ghost replies. "If I'm not mistaken, this is metal made in the 12,000, meaning that we traveled to the future, or you are right. Oh, and who are you guys?"

"I'm Rick, Spartan 1337."

"Valkyr."

"David Raahrednov." ( **I'm not sorry)**

"Cool, I'm Mark, outlaw Guardian. This is my Ghost."

"Hello," he says. "You know what, this is enough talk. We got to know where we are and what happened. How about we ask these," _scanning the residents,_ "Inklings."

Having heard this, they back up.

"Oh boy," Rick complains. "Listen, we are not gonna hurt you. We'll just ask you about how we got here and where we are."

"He's really good at speeches," David reacts.

* * *

 **3 hours of asking Inklings one by one later**

"So," David says as he comes out of the building, "I can't figure out how we ended up here, but I can tell you this: they didn't do it and we are in the city of Inkopolis. K then, I guess we'll get to know each oth- what the hell!"

Out of nowhere, a giant spherical shape topples down the nearby buildings. DJ Octavia has invaded!

"Haya, fools once more! I've finally escaped my prison and will ink this to the ground. Wait, who are those?" pointing at the heroes. "Ah, doesn't matter. Ima remix yo faces." The octopus fires balls of ink. Obviously, everyone dodges them. He keeps at it until he runs out of ammo. "Whatever, bros. I'll just be back the next week, and the next week, and the next week, and the next week, and the next week..."

"Come on guys," Rick yelled. "Let's get him. I wanna beat him up with my muscles!"

Bringing an Inkling with them ("Hey, squid. What's your name?" David asks her. "Kou," she replies. "It means happiness.") the team head towards Octo Valley, being blocked by the guardian.

"Hehehe," Mark laughs maniacally. "You can't beat him like what you are now. You four will never match my power. You're just a regular soldier, a squid, a tin can, and a stronger soldier. I am a Guardian, a force of light, a super mercenary. You can't do anything about it." With that, he blinks away.

"Welp," Kou reacts, "let's try to catch up and prove him."

"He should pay for his actions," Callie and Marie say from behind. "We'll guide you to Octo Valley and stop DJ Octavia. One word with you, Kou?"

"Um. ok." She walks up to Callie.

"Listen, you don't know these people. Are you sure you want to go with them?"

"I want to explore other areas and worlds. I'm sure."

"Alright, let's do this!" Rick shouted.


	3. Pride of a Guardian

**From now on, there would sometimes be a P.O.V box. If there is, follow that. If there isn't it's the narrator's. That'll start next chapter.**

* * *

 **Recommended BG Music: Burning Basement (Binding of Isaac Afterbirth) during boss fight**

Chapter 3: Pride of a Guardian

Mark arrives at Octo Valley right after.

"Bro, that was not a smooth move there," Ghost scolds. "Besides, they're probably going to join you soon."

"Probably not soon, Jack," Mark retorts.

"I'm not your Jack, Bro."

"Well I'm not your Bro, Jack." **(See what I referenced there?)** "It's the pride of a Guardian!"

Suddenly, a UFO floats down over the platforms.

"Scanning target," Ghost says. "This is one of the DJ's ships. Lets take it!"

Mark blinks in. "Uh. does it feel tight in here?"

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

"Ah, good. I couldn't breath in there. What is that giant fish?" Mark asks

"This is what the Inklings call 'The Great Zapfish.' It's suppose to power the whole city of Inkopolis," Ghost answers.

"Oh, God. Don't bring them up again."

It gets taken **(Not Oryx Taken).** DJ Octavia appears.

"Ima remix your face, again!" he yells.

"Let's see you try."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"We're here guys." Kou says.

"Finally! I can rest my legs for a bit." David responds.

"Alright," Callie conveys through their Headsets, "there should be a ship or two north of where you're standing. Find it and get in it."

After a few minutes of searching, Rick notices it. "EVERYONE, I FOUND IT! OVER HERE!" he screams at the top of his lungs.

"Wait! Before you go there is something I need to tell you all."

Kou sees a familiar face: Captain Cuttlefish.

"What is it?"

Everyone gathers around.

"I've seen everything with the help of other people from your new friends' friends' hologram. You've got to see this Kou," the captain says. He hands her a box with the recordings. She presses the button and watches the recordings of certain events for a few minutes.

"You guys are amazing!" Kou reacts. "You have the power to hack, fly, jump really high and fa-!" Her voice cracks.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy," Valkyr responds. "Sure, we may be cool and all, but just be yourself. You're amazing yourself as well!" She turns back at the others. "See? Somebody had to say it. Let's just get to the fight and continue our journey."

"C'mon! We got no time to lose. I want to kill him with my muscles," Rick adds.

* * *

 **While Kou was watching the recordings...**

"Huh? You're a tough nut to crack, aren't ya?"

They've been at the fight for seven minutes, but the DJ has already shown his full potential. "Dang it!" he yells. "Well, time to unleash my final weapon."

He ducks, revealing a giant missile with tentacles.

"Out of ammo, 10% grenade charge, can my day get any worse?!"

Light blue tentacles come out of nowhere knocking the torpedo back to the ball!

"Ika Musume to the rescue!" **(Cinema Sins: Squid Girl ex-machine =P)**

"Oh, crap, another squid," Mark sighs.

Meanwhile, the missile aims for the octopus and hits him, releasing him off of his ship. Mark Nova-bombs him back.

"¡uᴉɐƃɐ ʇou 'OOOOON.  
ǝpɐɟ ssoɹƆ  
ʞɔɐlq oʇ."

Soon after, he explodes into orange ink.

"Seriously, I didn't need your help, squid!" Mark groans at Ika.

"Really? No ammo, no grenades, punches having no affect," she retorts.

"Whatever. Oh great, here come the rip offs."

The other four come in.

"Well, no octopus in sight," Rick says.

"Hey, Squid Girl! Long time no see!" Kou calls.

"It's Ika Musume. Get it right, nOOb."

"OOOOOOOH! Geeeet dunked on," Valkyr yells.

A portal appears.

"Ok, let's go through," David cheers.

Everyone passes, but Valkyr gets stopped with a headache.

 _Argh, what is this? It felt like an small explosion,_ she thought. _Whatever, it's gone anyways._ She enters.


	4. The Frozen Forest

**Recommended BG Music: Summon the Wave - Dagames**

Chapter 4: The Frozen Forest

Rick's P.O.V.

We landed on some really soft snow. It looks like a frozen forest.

"Huh, welcome to the Frozen Forest." David says. Well I'll be damned.

"Brrrrr, it's so cold!" Kou complains.

"SHUT UP AND BECOME A MAN!" Mark retorts. "Oh wait, you're a girl."

"Dasnotcool, m8," I scold.

The ground began to shake so much that pieces of land started floating! What's going on here?

"So, what do we have here? David and four more threats we can turn?" two ominous voices groan.

"Corvus! Deimos! Let my people go!" **(Still not sorry)**

"We will not let them go."

"Let them go."

"We will not let them go."

"Let them go."

"We will not let them go."

"Magnificooooo!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

 _Hey author? Why did you do this?_ I asked.

 **Like I said, "Still not sorry."**

"See if you can survive this wave," Deimos cries.

A bunch of soldiers and creatures rush us.

"Don't worry about the zombies hitting you. They won't infect you. Just hurt you," David says.

"Let's splat 'em all!" Kou yells excited.

"This is different," Valkyr says. "You don't use ink. You use real bullets and redeploy barrels."

"Yeah, oh wait," I reply.

She fires at the barrel at their side which explodes.

"nOOb," Mark reacts.


	5. My Ink is Useless!

**Sorry, the BG Music for the previous chapter was supposed to be Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen. See if there's a difference.**

* * *

 **Recommended BG Music: Summon the Wave - Dagames (I hope I got it right this time...)**

Chapter 5: "My ink is useless!"

Kou's P.O.V.

Shoot? No effect. Inkzooka? No effect. Kraken? Meh. My ink is useless against these guys! All it does is slow them down (at least it does something, but I'm not satisfied). How am I supposed to fight them off when my Kraken lasts so short? The others take care of them so fast with their "real bullets." My ink is useless. My trump card is useless. I'm useless.

"Now do you see, little squid? You can't do anything at your state," Mark hisses. "Just go home and do your silly little 'turf wars.'"

He's right. There's nothing I can do but be here and use my Kraken. I try to hold back my tears, but they flooded out.

"Hey, it's all right," David whispers. "He's just mean, that's all. Just don't mind him, Kapeesh?"

He's so nice to me. Why? Why do the others support him, too? I'll just have to go with it.

"Hm," I nodded.

"Listen, I have something that might make you more powerful, both you and your ink."

I jumped when he said this. He can do that? He shows me one of those tab things for water and a pill.

"Put the tab in you ink and eat this pill. Oh, wait a minute, I almost forgot."

He takes out a blue pill.

"Take the red pill, and feel the power of hyper speed. Take the blue pill, and experience super strength. Or take both, and have a little bit of both."

Speed, power, or 50% of each? Speed would mean I can strafe my enemies faster. Power would mean my Kraken and my fighting abilities alone will be enhanced. There's only one option: I take both.

I can already feel the power of Omega 3 and Electrolytes, hold on, what? Who's idea was it to make these pills have these ingredients?

 **Sorry, Kou. I had to make it somewhat funny.**

 _I despise you_ , I thought.

"Next, this tab will make your ink boil up to 500°F on certain people. That means you, me, the turrain, and our teammates won't get hurt unless you think so. The pills you have taken are linking your brain to your tank. Try it out on that tree over there."

I put the tab in my ink tank and saw a reaction. I tried it out after a few seconds and thought about the tree melting. It worked! I'm useful again!

"Thank you!" I cry at him. Then, I turned to Mark. "In your face, jerk."

 **Peeeew, pewpewpew peeeeeeew** **(air horn joke).**

"Stop, that!" Valkyr yells.

 **No. I won't stop until someone does a 360 noscope headshot.**

Sometimes, I really hate that guy. I hear some groans from the background. More zombies. Time for the real test. I begin with a quick loop around the group followed by a barrage of boiling ink. Leaving one zombie, I pull out my splat-charger, so a 360 without aiming, and somehow hit its head.

 **OH MY (censored) GOD! (Loud obnoxious sounds and screaming).**

"Oh, for God's sake, SHUT UP!" we all yelled.

 **Well, you completed my request. Here's your reward.**

Two scary figures appear right in front of us. Corvus and Deimos, I think.

"Curse that stupid author!" Deimos groaned.


	6. Corvus and Deimos

**Recommended BG Music: Death by Glamour (Undertale)**

Chapter 6: Corvus and Deimos

Mark's P.O.V.

Great, a human had to go make a weakling stronger by medical stuff. I'm completely pissed off from that. No matter, the threats are right in front of us.

"Well, we were going to fight you anyways, so let the author start it," Corvus (probably) moans.

"Just get this over with so we can move on," Rick replies.

It starts off with a group of soldiers heading towards us. Rick, the inkling, and the tin-suit take care of them. Also, how do they turn into crows?

"Unimpressive, I must say," I say to the two.

"Impress this!" Deimos yells.

The next wave consisted of zombies and more soldiers. It's my time to shine. Along with David (I don't need his help at all), we wipe them out being finished by my Storm Trance. When I look ahead, they are running away. Those cowards.

"After them!" I command.

"No need to rush," Kou and Valkyr retorted as they speed their way towards them.

"Oh, cra-"

Ink and bullets fly everywhere. After the colored dust dissipates, they still stand. HOW?!

"That was, what's the word I'm looking for?" Corvus asks himself. "Oh yeah. Meh."

"Thanks for the back up!" Two more voices cry out loud.

David and another guy. They dash up close to the bad guys and suck them up with their, you know what? I don't wanna know anymore. **(Cinema Sins- Again, David and Taylor ex-machina)**

"NOOOOOO! I AM DEIMOS, DEMI-GOD OF DREAD! WE CAN'T GO LIKE THIS!"

"Deal with it, m8s," David's friend replies.

With that, another portal appears.

"Well, I guess we go on," Rick says.

As we move through the portal, I hear Valkyr groan in pain. What's up with her? Never mind that. I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, I hate everyone here.


	7. Forerunner Planet

**Recommended BG Music: The trials (Halo 5), obviously**

Chapter 5: Forerunner Planet

Valkyr's P.O.V.

OMG this place is beautiful! Kou has the same reaction as I used. She just looked all over the place, sight-seeing the flowers and the nature of this planet in general.

"Get your head focused on the enemy of this realm, stupid." Mark's not really happy about this. He punched her in the cheek so hard it started to release some blood.

"OW! What was that for?! I just looked," she screamed.

"Exactly! Don't be inspired by some plants and blast some real enemies."

That's it. I had enough of this jerk. Why would he punish someone so much just for not being focused? I had to put some sense into this guy, so I grabbed him by his robotic collar.

"Enough of this already!" I scolded. "If we want to get out of this cool looking planet-"

"Aw, thanks," Rick interrupts.

"-we have to work together. OK. Or else, I will throw you off the cliff and no scope you so hard that you won't hear it coming."

"One shot, one kill. Won't even hear it coming," David responds.

"Argh. Fine, I'll play by your rules.

"You better."

"I hope I didn't interrupt," a mysterious voice calls from a distance.

"Exuberant, my girl!" Rick calls back.

It's a circular robot with pink in the middle.

"Welcome back," she says. "I see you brought some friends."

"Well, not all of them are friends."

He's probably thinking about Mark. Haha.

"Just scanned him; I don't see a good character in him."

"I can say the same thing here," Mark's robot suddenly says.

Hold on, they're looking at each other for a very long time. They're not looking away. They're pushing more than enough steam out of their systems.

"OMG! You two have a crush on each other!" I yell excited.


	8. Awkward Robotic Love Moment

One day, Ginka, Ghost, and Excalibur enter my office and slap me in the face.

"You idiot," Ghost says. "That did not happen. Not even the fourth wall breaking or the Bohemian Rhapsody reference."

"That's not cool, man," Ginka follows.

"Ok, how about a compromise?" I ask back. "If I give you a few million Yen, Credits, and Glimmer, I will keep it going."

"Deal!" all three answer.

I give them the money. They leave my office.

 _Time to add more awkward love scenes,_ I thought.

* * *

 **Recommended BG Music: Any slow instrumental. I don't know any q=.**

Chapter 8: Awkward Robotic Love Scene

David's P.O.V.

Hooo. Things are heating up here.

"We are not in love!' Exuberant says.

"Come on, guys," I reply. "Just be honest with yourselves. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"Man, you're all idiots," Mark groans.

"Well, shoot, fine, I'll tell you if you stop," Ghost hisses. "You are right, we like each other. Happy?"

"That's all we wanted," Kou declares.

* * *

We walk along the narrow path between some mountains. One time, I found one of Rick's secret writings.

"Huh, cracks, donkeys," I said. "Hehehehehehe. Ass. Hehehehehehe."

"Hey you said a bad word," Kou snaps.

Seriously, though. Why did she slap me for that?

"So, was I right, Rick?" I ask him.

"No, you were too right."

A few minutes after that, we stumbled upon an ongoing battle between two types of, robots?

"The Prometheans-"

"versus the Vex."

No way. If I am correct, these are two races from different realms.

"C'mon guys, let's kill them all!" Valkyr yells.


	9. What's this Stomach Ache?

**Recommended BG Music: The Sunleth Waterscape (Final Fantasy XIII) at exploration part, Requiem - Avenged Sevenfold near ending of chapter**

Chapter 9: "What's this stomach ache?"

Valkyr's P.O.V.

It was a long battle between the two robot races. Mark and Kou did most of the work, zapping and burning them alive. All we did was take care of the small fry while they took care of, is it Warden Eternal? I think that's what he's called.

We continue to walk along the mountains and do a little bit of sight seeing (Mark needed to rest anyways). Oh, and this happened:

"Hey, what's that?" Kou mentioned while pointing at a fruit on a tree.

"Staarfruit," Rick exaggerated.

"Dat don't even exist," David interrupted.

"Sure it does," Mark said. "It's right there, knuckle-head."

Anyways, back to right now, my stomach starts to growl. Man, I really want those Tenno sushi right now, but I only have David's stupid Doritos and Mountain Dew brought by THAT DUMB FOURTH-WALL BREAKING AUTHOR!

 **Lolololololololo** **lololololololol** **ololololololol** **ololololololo** **lololololololo** **lololololololo** **lololololololol** **ololololololo** **lololololololo** **lololololololol** **ololololololol** **ololololololol!**

Seriously, though, these taste disgusting. Why do gamers eat these anyways?

"Hey, Valkyr?" Kou asks.

"What's up" I reply.

"What are your favorite song genres?"

"Well, a little bit of everything. What about you?"

"Probably soft rock."

"Dubstep 4 life, baby," David says.

"Orchestra-like music for me," Rick mentions.

"Mark?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh, I like Metal, Heavy Metal, Death Metal, Trash Metal, Black Metal, Synth Metal, Rap-core, Metal-core, Death-co-"

"You're just saying that 'cause you're a robot!" Rick interrupts as he punches him in the face.

We couldn't help but laugh at that.

Suddenly, I get a pang in my chest. No, my head as well. What's going on? Is it the chips? What's this stomach ache? My vision starts to blur. I become numb. I can't hear my friends. Am I dying? Fight back. FIGHT BACK!

* * *

"Well done, Valkyr," a mysterious voice lightly booms. "You managed to fight my curse I put upon you and survived."

Where am I? With all the surroundings and the atmosphere, I can tell this is my brain.

"What happened?" I groan. "Who are you? Did you hurt my comrades?"

"They're fine, for now." A lady's voice. "Soon, I will rule all the universes, starting with Rick's pathetic world."

"No, DON'T!"

* * *

In the real world, there is a giant white and purple beam through my stomach region. It's so painful. Someone help me...

It stops soon after. I feel no pain and have no bruises.

"Guys, what happene-oh no."

We were all facing a huge, humanoid object floating right in front of us. It's at least three times my height.

"So, the legends are true," Rick says. "Kyra, Goddess of Dimensions, Keeper of Worlds. You've finally gone rogue!"


	10. Kyra, Goddess of Dimensions

A friend of mine goes to my office.

"Hey, bro," he says. "I just want to help with your story."

"Great, can I reference right now?" I ask.

"Do it! Just do it!"

"Did you bring the McDouble?"

"Sure I did."

As I write this story, I eat it within ten seconds.

* * *

 **Recommended BG Music: Regicide (Destiny: The Taken King)**

Chapter 10: Kyra, Goddess of Dimensions

Mark's P.O.V.

So, this is who brought us together: A goddess of worlds. Great, I hate everyone.

"I will kill you all!" Kyra sells.

"What? Das not a nice thing to say," Valkyr replies. She gets enraged with Hysteria. "I'm gonna make you bleed!"

"Whoa, calm down girl," Rick says, "we can take her."

She races towards the enemy but gets knocked back. We try to shoot her down, but she deflects the bullets and ink. I Nova Bomb her; doesn't work. Kou uses her bazooka thing; doesn't work. Rick lasers her; doesn't work. David sends in fireflies and makes her deaf; doesn't work. Valkyr charges again; knocked back again. What can we do?

"You are a broken team because of Mark. He's the bad cop. I will get rid of you, NOW!"

She sends a tiny bomb at us. I get closer for inspection. Is it a dud? Suddenly, it gets bigger.

"No, don't!"

It was a shock-wave bomb! It sends us into different directions.

"I hope you have a great time with her, Mark," the goddess screams.

I look to my right and, oh God, I have the inkling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SkIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILz!"


	11. Separated (Music explicit)

**Recommended BG Music: Inhale my D**g - Natewantstobattle at Mark's "rage" part (oh, God, what am I thinking!)**

Chapter 11: Separated

Mark and Kou fumble as we land hard on the ground. She just got some scrapes and bruises on her arms and hips.

He doesn't seem too happy being separated with the inkling. He starts cussing and infinitely firing his gjallarhorn into the air and mountains, causing, well, trains go boom (not really, it's a reference).

 _This guy's got anger issues,_ Kou thinks. _I can't take any of this anymore._

She walks up to Mark, but he lifts her up by her tentacles, giving her excruciating pain.

"You try to calm me down?" he groans. "You can't do anything to her. Only I can take her down! What makes you think I will calm down?"

"AH, put me down! It hurts!" Kou screams. "Besides, you couldn't take her on yourself, either."

 _I can't think about it, but she's right,_ Mark ponders as he lets her go.

"Look, guardian, or whatever you are, we failed this time, but the more we'll train. You're too hard on yourself. Just pretend I'm not here, OK?"

"MMMR, whatever. I don't need your help anyways."

We come across some more enemies, but they're different.

"More aliens. You stay out of this!" he tells Kou.

"Fine. More XP for u."

* * *

"Rick," David asks, "how do you know about her?"

Valkyr is still trembling, feeling guilty about bringing the threat to her friends.

 _Oh, man. What did I have inside my warframe?_ she thinks.

"I used to read legends about gods and goddesses," Rick replies. He notices the scared tenno. "Hey, Valkyr. Don't worry about it. We will definitely kill this mother-"

 **Hey! No cussing in my book!** I say

"Sorry."

"Well, tell us about her."

"No."

"But we need to know."

"No."

"But we need to know."

"Fine Jesus Christ I'm sick of your crap."


	12. Legends

**I will not be giving a recommended BG Music anymore. I feel it's too much work =P. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Legends

Rick as Narrator

Kyra, the Goddess of Dimensions, was rumored to have existed since the beginning of time. Some say she used to be any normal kid. Others say she was a dictator ever since. I believe this:

One day on top of a mountain, she and her boyfriend sat down on top of a mountain admiring the view of the clouds.

"Listen, Kyra," he calls, "I've been hesitating to say these words to you for two straight years, but I'm think I am ready." He pulls out a small, really dark box.

"Is it what I think it is?" Kyra asks.

"I hope you're right. Will you marry me?"

 _Seriously? He asks this now? Good thing it wasn't any time later, but it could be sooner,_ she thinks.

"Babe, I'd love to. However, I can't," she hesitantly replies.

"But why?"

"I can't stay with you forever. I have a mission to do."

"What?"

"I'm a demon."

He's shocked about this. She just blurted it out at a time like this. I used to wonder: is this a cliché?

"I have to take over every single universe and enslave everyone in them. Out of love, though, I will keep you free."

"Honey, you can stop this. You can deny your fate. You can change it!"

"I really want to, but my father will kill me if I don't fulfill it."

Then, something snaps. She gets choked by Trigon, her father.

* * *

"Wait, does that mean Raven has a sister?" David asks.

 **I made Kyra up for the story**

* * *

"Dear, please grant my wish," Trigon requests. "If you don't, I will kill you and your date, and I will do it myself. It's over anyways!"

"Kyra!" the boy screams. "Please, do it."

 _I want to live. I can't move. If I don't do anything, we'll both die, she thought._

"Fine, father. you win, but let him go, please," she croaks.

Trigon let her go and left.

"I know what I must do," she says to her boyfriend.

"Anything for love, I will serve with you."

* * *

"That's basically it," Rick says.

"Deep..." Valkyr replies.

"However, I think this is how she became a demon. One day she was on top of a mountain eating a banana. She dropped the banana peel. She slipped on the banana. She fell down the mountain and broke every bone in her body, including her tongue. Trigon found her and gave her the power to heal as well as making her a demon. She's adopted, pretty much."

"Well, enough talking. We got to find the other two," David declares.


	13. The Greatest Idea Ever

Chapter 13: The Greatest Idea Ever

Narrator's P.O.V.

While I was sleeping, i just had the greatest idea ever. I called Lady Eona, Mark, and Lucy over to my office.

"What is it you want from us?" Mark asked.

"Guys, after I'm done with this story I will make another one with all three of you as the main characters. My Lady, you will be the main protagonist!"

"Seriously?!" she reacted. "Holy Shola!"

"Nobody says that any more, Lady Eona," Lucy interrupted.

"This is amazing! When will this be starting?"

"Right after I'm finished with this story. Be prepared."

* * *

Chapter 13.5: Giant Grenades andRegrouping

David's P.O.V.

"I'm detecting a group of Covenant," Rick declares.

"Why are some of them so small?" Valkyr asks.

"They're called grunts. They're really weak besides the ones with the shields, which are not as powerful."

"Fine, giant thermite grenade it is," I groan as I take out my nuke sized thermite grenade.

"Woah! When did you get one of those, and how does it fit in your pocket?" Valkyr asks.

"Never. Mind. That. Justhelpmeoverhere," I try to say quickly.

They rush to help me carry the bomb to the horde.

"Once this ignites, we run. One, two, three!"

We throw the bomb and rush towards cover. I can see flames of death flying everywhere. So much death, so much burning.

"AAAAHH! This is much worse than being shot by the demon!" one guy screams.

"Did you really have to go overkill?"

Mark and Kou were right behind us.

"How did you get here?" I surprisingly ask.

"We saw the giant flames, so we rushed towards the location, and look what we found," Kou replies.

"Let's just get to the spot where I think the Warden is," Rick commands.

"What made you the leader?" Mark retorts.

"This is my world, so I lead."

"I don't need any ownership of a universe to be a leader."

"You don't know anything about this planet!"

"I have my ghost."

He takes out his drone thing.

"Just follow him," he says.

"You too?!"

"I just want to avoid this kind of combat, OK?"

"FINE!"

We continue on. I wonder why he has rage issues. Is it his god, or is he just like that? Don't think about it, Dave. Just focus n the mission for now.


	14. Warden Eternal

Chapter 14: Warden Eternal

Kou's P.O.V.

 **An hour later...**

This trip is so boring. All we did is walk around and story telling, which are also boring. I decided to get my headset and Squid phone so I can listen to my tunes - it's just turf war BG Music and Glorykraken. It is such an awesome medieval metal band! My favorite would be Inkpocalypse 13997. So good!

 **(Yes, I referenced Gloryhammer)**

"Guys, we're here," Rick declares

It is a giant metal tower just as big as Inkopolis Tower, or even bigger.

"Damn," David replies, "it's huge."

"Why thank you," a mysterious, metalic voice echoes from the distance. Warden Eternal comes out of a portal.

"How?" I react. "I thought we killed you."

"He's one mind, but infinite bodies. He can even control more than one," Rick answers for the Warden.

"That's right, and now I will get my revenge."

He starts off by summoning more robots at us. We take care of them, but I was curious about handling their weapons. I picked one up right next to my feet. It feels warm and has a scope. I think it's a sniper, so I aim through it. It is! My favorite weapon type. I fire my newly picked up weapon at the Warden's core. Holy ink-sacs! It has so much recoil that can't control it.

"Don't try to handle real weapons, little kid," Mark snaps back. "It's too much for you to use. Just use your boiling ink guns or whatever."

He's right. I can't operate it, not like this. I drop it and switch to my other weapon.

Soon after, we run out of ammo. My ink doesn't do much damage to the Warden, either. Crap, we're done for. I just hope for another ex-machina, please.

"Xbox... smash," one random guy drunkingly groans while destroying its legs.

"You!"

"Xbox, snap... neck." **(Cinema Sins- *Sighs* Master Chief ex-machina)**

"Woah, Master Chief! Why did you let yourself go?" Rick asks.

The guy sobs and topples on Rick.

"It's Destiny. They're gonna forget me, *sobs like a little bastard*."

"Hey, it's ok. We're here for you."

A portal appears behind them.

"C'mon, let's go!" Valkyr exclaims.

We pass through.


	15. Valkyr's Liset

Chapter 15: Valkyr's Liset

Mark's P.O.V.

We land in a ship. It's kinda small.

"Welcome to my Liset," Valkyr announces.

"What are we doing here?" I ask quickly. "Aren't we suppose to kill your bad guy next?"

"NO, you shall not, not now," a voice booms from nowhere.

"Kyra," Rick reacts, "where are you. Show yourself!"

"I will not. I'll let you have a day of rest. Just because I want to take over all the universes doesn't mean I can be a little fair."

"Good," Kou replies, "I wasn't looking forward to another boss fight right now. My legs are becoming numb."

"Stop complaining!" I yell at the little bastard.

"See, even Mark is scarier than me."

"Naw, man. Whoever wants to rule worlds is the real monster," David retorts.

"Mark has a worse character than me, though."

"He slaps people; you kill 'em."

"Whatever. Just remember, one day. Be prepared."

Her voice echoes throughout the ship.

"First off, how about I give a tour around. It'll just take around five minutes," Valkyr requests.

There was a codex for gathering information **(Please, Bungie. Give Destiny an in-game information booth)** , a mini store, a dog breeder, a crafter, an arsenal setup, and a secret room.

 **That "dog" is called a Kubrow, Mark.**

 _Oh, ok_ , I answer.

"Behind this door is something no one must see. Only Mark and I are allowed in there."

"Oh, come on. I won't touch anything," Rick complains.

"That is all. You are free to do anything you want besides touch my foundry."

We disperse, but the tin-suit grabs my shoulder.

"You need to see this," She whispers.

"Uh, sure?"

We walk into the secret room. Everything is so blue. Only a few scratches here and there. In front of me is a human in a pod, half visible from the chest up. It was a girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, big, uhm, "care-packages," and good overall clothing... wait, I know this chick. She was one of my targets.

"Well, what do we have here."

She looks up and gasps.

"No, let me go!"

"I will never, Lucy Heartfilla, ex-Fairy Tail member, Celestial Wizard, Guardian of light, wielder of the dark sword, youngest daughter of Oryx!"

* * *

 **I referenced the ending from PremierGoldPinapple's story, 2000 Years. It's a Fanfiction of Fairy Tail and Destiny. You should check it out sometimes. It's a fantastic story! **

**Also, you know Chapter 13 part one? Think about it; a Dragoneye, a Guardian, and a Wizard. I'm thinking of the story as I go along this one. Stay Fresh!**


	16. The New Year Special!

**Side-Note: This is after Dimensions and Eona's story. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

Chapter (Unknown): The New Year Special!

It's just another great day at the Rose Parade. Everyone is there: Kou, Mark, David, Valkyr, Rick, Lady Eona, Lord Kygo, Katniss, Beatrice, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Frisk, Chara, the Destiny Bros., the outspoken Awoken, Spider Inkling, and many others I don't want to mention. There are design of Goku, Kyra, Lakers, Santa, and much more.

Suddenly, ships come in with robots. They start to strangle the audience.

"Help! The Vex are attacking! It's the Vex!" one of the Destiny Bros. yell.

"Vex?"

The robot gets punched in the face.

"Oh, thank God it's the Dragoneyes."

They are a fireteam of three with metal hands.

"Wha? We're not Dragoneyes. We're like, the DNI Soldiers, and we're here to defeat the robotic menace. It's like... our Call of Duty," one of them say.

"You mean the Gate Lords, right?"

"Nope." He pulls up a piece of paper with mini thrusters. "See here? In Destiny, they have 'Sparrows.' That's stupid. We have our own feet with jetpacks. They have 'Shadowshot,' and we have 'Sparrows.'"

"But you already said sparrows," Kygo cal;s from in the distance.

"YEAH, I know! It's different. Just SHUT UP! They have the Taken, and we have zombies. There's not one similarity between them."

"Actually, you may have a point man," the other guy responds.

"SHUT UP, LISTEN!"

"Aw man."

"Silence! Everyone kill each other. LET'S GO TO WAAAAAAR!"

And thus, the chaos DNI uses firefly swarm and punches a robot in the face while the control one dodges bullets doing the Carlton Shuffle.

"Oh wow, fireteam host, I found some collectables," the martial DNI says.

"Yo, showcasing?"

"Experience Points?"

They rush towards the items, yelling and goofing around.

"Hey look at this hat."

"Wow, this item's worth 5,000 XP."

While they're doing their thing, the robot are left towards the Dimensioners and the Dragoneyes.

"Guy's come on already!" David yells at the three.

"Hey look, pants. I'm gonna put 'em on."

"Woah what are you doing?"

"Guys, look at mu glutes. Just spank it."

"Actually, I wanna spank it."

As he lifts his hand, "Actually don't do that. It's gross."

"QUIT SHOWCASING AND DO SOMETHING!"

"He's right," Kou replies. "What happened to the protagonists of this chapter? The robots have done a big job at becoming villainous assholes."

"Yeah, the least you can do is shoot at them," Lord Ido continues.

"What do we even call you guys?" Cloud asks.

"Uh, Raidslayer1337."

"Alright, I'm done. Just kill me right now, please," Angus McFife requests.

"First-Person Shooters don't have to be always shooting, so stop putting us in a box. Stop trying to put us down."

"Why would they put you in a box? You're already in a closet. Hehe," Zargothrax says.

"Alright, let's bounce," the control DNI commands, "and FYI, Destiny's been out of style since Dark Below, yo."

They get rammed by the Stranger Exo, who was drunk, on a Pike singing really horrible Primeval Mind ost. She jumps off and stands in front of a robot.

"Come on, take your best shot," she says. Nothing happens. "Yeeaah, that's what I thought. Everyone knows I'm the best. Everyone knows. *sobs* They're gonna forget me. *sobs even more* I don't have enough screen time."

* * *

"Well, that happened," Spider reacts. "Soooooo, LET'S SING HOLLYWOOD HOOTSMAN FOR DAYZ!"

"Hail to hoots!" everyone else yells.

"Best New Year ever!" Mark adds.


	17. Unfinished Business Part One

Chapter 17: Unfinished Business Part One

Lucy's P.O.V.

What's he doing here? I'm trapped in here. I don't wanna see his face again. I need to get out of here. I need Natsu!

"What's it feel like to be hated by everyone of a city twice, Lucy Heartfilia? Hurt's doesn't it?" Mark echos in my ear. "There's nothing you can do about it. You were called by the Sword of Crota. You are Hive. You are cursed."

"Let my go! I bet Valkyr will do so soon," I scream at his face.

"I won't. I need your power of Light," she retorts. "You are different from the other humans. You are part wizard and guardian. You even became a tenno."

"Where are Tank and Wi-Fi?"

"Oh, they're still mourning at your disappearance," Mark replies. "Look at your gorgeous hair, your eyes, and your-" _Oh, God. He's a PERVERT_ , I thought, "big jugs. It's as if I want to seduce you."

He kisses me directly on my lips. I can taste a metallic robot mouth. Gross!

"Please, I have to get back home."

"NO!" He bangs at the metal around me.

"Woah, calm down, man," Valkyr says behind him. "That costs a lot of money, you know."

"A few questions for you; you have the power to resist the sword's needs, am I right? If so, what do you think will happen if you can't?

"Yes, but barely. I honestly believe that Crota will come for the sword and bring even more havoc."

What is he planning?

"Exactly what I was thinking. Look, I want you to join my side for now."

"Seriously?"

"Don't think of us as even rivals. If you can destroy Kyra along with us, you will be free from Valkyr's clutches."

"I don't even use her powers than much, anyways," she declares.

Freedom. Exactly what I want. Kyra is the worst goddess out there, and I want to kill her ass.

"I'll do it mainly for the satisfaction of her murder."

"Good. Tin-can, set her free. You don't need to be commanded by her anymore."

 _I'm free. I am finally free!_ I thought.

* * *

 **Before we continue, I just want to say this: how was my cliffhanger and fanfic reference? Probably didn't think of this, did you?**

 **Anyways, let's get going.**

* * *

"Hey, who's that?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Guardian Lucy Heartfilia, ex-Fairy Tail member," was my polite answer, "and I want to join your forces."

"Oh, good. We can use a wizard like you," the heavily armored guy replies.

I don't know how he knows I'm a wizard, but I just have to go with it.

I hear a beeping on the side of the Liset. Valkyr answers the call.

"Guys, I have some unfinished business with a friend of mine. I have something to trade with her."

Maroo?


	18. Unfinished Business Part Two

Chapter 18: Unfinished Business Part Two

Valkyr kneels on the navigation console and selects Maroo's Bazaar. As she pilots the Liset, everyone else except Lusy (she's used to it already) shake a lot.

"Can you be a bit slower?" Kou complains.

"If I do, we'll drop!" Valkyr screams.

"Don't think about it and you will not puke," Lucy says.

They arrive at the bazaar, and Valkyr exits.

"Ordis, engage artificial gravity," she commands.

"Turning gravity on, operator," he (or is Ordis an it?) replies.

She walks down one of the hallways and enters the lobby.

 _This guy has to be here somewhere_ , she thought as she was looking around. She glances down at the photo of the mysterious person; he had a weird, tan-ish colored cloak, no face, and green hair flying through the hood **(guess who that is, I dare you!)**.

"I think it is I you need," a voice calls from a few yards away.

Valkyr walks up to him. "Hey, I got this hammer. I bet it's worth a fortune!"

"Let me see that." She hand him the weapon, and he inspects it. It is a heavy hammer with spikes at each end and the word "astral". "Yes! This is it: the final piece of the puzzle **(there's no puzzle in the game this character is in. I made it up)**! I'm sure I can take it for a really good price. Tip is included."

"Cool! Gimme, gimme the loot!"

"Here you go, Warframe."

He gave her a Legendary Fusion Core, 50,000 Credits, and 12 Platinum (good enough for more weapon slots)! Valkyr wheezes a lot and, during a split second, makes a tiny happy-face.

"Thanks!" She then leaves the lobby to head back to the Liset.

"Time to reawaken the String of Pearls from its deep slumber," he mutters to himself.

 **Wait, what kind of prelude have I created?! Oh well, it's a good one.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Kou is on her squidpad playing a game from the 21st century.

"Yo, what are you playing?"David asks.

"Stick Ranger®," she answers.

"That's soooooo old! There's already a Stick Ranger 2, ya know. There's even a 3!"

"Oh, well, I'm gonna download it."

"No time for that," Valkyr says as she appears from the nav console, "because we're leaving."

* * *

 **Who was the merchant?**

 **A. Me**

 **B. Xur**

 **C. Secretly Hunhow**

 **Also, the part where the mystery merchant muttered to himself was the second part of the prologue of Eona: Dragoneye Reincarnated (I finally got a name for it!). Stay tuned.**


	19. Why?

**A clarification: Mark is an Exo and a Warlock**

* * *

Chapter 19: "Why?"

Mark's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in a corner. I've been thinking about what just happened during the adventure. A squid rescued me, another one helped me, and the same one got paired up with me. Is this truly the Fate of All Fools? Why did this happen? Am I loosing my mind? Am I really the anti-hero?

Rick sits by my side. "Sup," he says.

I don't answer. I'm too stressed about being saved by squids.

"I know what you're thinking, and I feel like you are being too negative. Here's a tip: take some deep breaths. Then reflect on your past events but not in a negative way. Be thankful for Kou helping you out. I can feel the same too, but it's just jealousy. You hate her because you thought she's weak. She's not. She even has better character than all of us. She has good jokes, is always happy when we're down, and brings a good time. To be honest, I don't think I'll like this team without her."

"I don't need your help," I reply. "I can do this on my own."

"Then how did you not hurt Kyra when she appeared?"

 _Argh, you got me_ , I think.

"That is exactly why I think you are such a hard-headed jerk. You rely on yourself so much that you forgot about teamwork, and when you saw it for the first time in a while, you saw that you hated it. I'll leave you be to think about it for a moment." He walks up and joins the others.

Am I that much of a jerk? Do I need friendship to help me through? Why the hell do I end up this way? I look at my metal hands. They start to twitch. Why? What can I do to help myself? This is too much. I need some rest. We got seven hours till we get on track. I shut down and let my dreams take over...

* * *

 **The next morning...**

I suddenly boot up to experience the ship rumbling.

"The Corpus. They're here!" Lucy screams.

"Stay in the landing craft. I got this," Valkyr declares.

She gets on the navigation console and launches off.

"How is she gonna fly?!" David asks scared.

"By using this: the archwing!"

She has wings? Is this part of her or an attachment? Either way, it's go time.


	20. Corpus in Space!

**Chapter 18 question answer: Who was the merchants? Xur. This means that he is evil and will have to do something in the next story.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Corpus in Space!

Valkyr's P.O.V. (Obviously)

Archwing mission

Why are the Corpus invading my meditation time?! I need to take them out and fast. I boost towards a crewman and slice him in half with my Imperator. Some more are charging to my Liset, so I ram into them and use seeking fire on the next group.

"Alright, who's commanding this attack?" I forcefully ask.

"That would be me," a shrill and almost inaudible voice booms. Fhrod Bek. I never thought the day would come. "I see you have more specimens. I think I'll give them to Alad V for testing."

"You'll have to get past me first!"

He starts sending in reinforcements composed of more jet pack crewmen and ospreys. Again, I use seeking fire on them all. They're filled with power-strength mods, so they will kill them all quite quickly. They did.

"Curses! Oh well, there's more where that came from. Behold the airborne Jackal!"

A flying Jackal?! Why is this a thing? Corpus these days. They always get spare parts and make stuff or sell 'em. Damn them!

However, it's just a Jackal that can fly. It should not be too different. Just when I say it, it makes a bunch of shockwaves. I thought it needs ground to use it, and now it can use it anywhere? Of course, there will be some irregularities, right? Is there a hole I can go through? I speed around the giant orange balls, but there isn't any weakness. Oh ssssssshhhhhh- ean, I'm screwed!

Oh wait. I have a gun. It's just a shockwave. I can just shoot through it. DERP! I take it out and fire. For once, an actual Archwing gun works. I never get to use it that much.

"Well, you beat the trump card," Fhrod Bek complained.

"It's not hard if you put a little logic into it."

"I will get you someday!"

With that I head for my landing craft and put back my Archwing. I position myself in the bottom and press the enter button.

"That was awesome!" Kou cries.

"For once, I partially agree with you," Mark replies.

"I can tell you really want one, orange hair," Lucy interrupts, "and I can make one. In fact, I can make some for all of you!"

"Oh, neat," David responds.

"Valkyr, how much platinum do we have?"

"About 3,000, and yes, you can craft and rush them."

"Aye ma'am," she says trying to copy Happy. I've never seen him in person, but I can tell he's a nice cat.

"Tenno, come in. You need to move on," the Lotus feeds in.

"Where do we go?"

"Go back to Oro, Earth. There's another anomaly. The portal will take you to your next universe."

"Do I really need to take down Vay Hek again?"

"Yes. Don't disobey."

"Fine..."

I walk to the Navigation Console and select, ugh, Oro, Earth. This time, I won't let you escape again. I can hear him laughing. This it it.


	21. Oro, Earth

**Yes, I know, I misspelled Frohd Bek. I'm using a reusable doc, so I can't change it back. Sorry**

* * *

Chapter TWENTY-WAN: Oro, Earth

Kou's P.O.V.

As we head towards the giant rock **(I'm talking about Earth)** the blonde says that the wing machine things are finished. She also has new weapons for each of us; Mark gets a Latron Regime, David receives a Man-o-Tigris, I get a sword that is made of 90% boiling ink and 10% diamond, and Rick has a Spartan Phage ㈴6.

"How do you know everyone's properties?" I ask her.

"Through sheer observation skills," Lucy replies. "Everyone, put on your Archwings. I want to see how it fits on everyone."

We fit our machines on our backs. Mine feels quite comfortable.

"Don't fly around until we land. I don't want Valkyr's ship to be dented. Oh and they are retractable."

"Is there a button for that?" Davis asks. He finds it. "Never mind." He presses it, and the wings retract and fold. We do the same.

"Operator and visitors, we are nearing your destination," the AI declares.

The ship nears a platform. Valkyr jumps off first, and we follow. As we go up the stairs and through the gate with the triangle on top, we hear laughter near us, no, behind us. We turn around to see a scary guy with no human flesh but his face.

"HOLY KRAKEN OF SPLATS! WHO OR WHAT IS THAT!?" I react.

"Councilor Vay Hek," Valkyr says, "the most dangerous of all the Grineer."

"You will never catch up to me. Grineer brothers, destroy the Tenno and her specimens!"

The scary guy leaves and summons reinforcements.

"Bombards! Dodge the missiles," Lucy commands.

Most of us barrel roll to the side, but I had the guts to fly upwards and slice the enemies with my new sword. I see his guts burn from the boiling ink. When I have a line of sight on the rest, I grab my ink brush, spin around, and splat them all.

"Not bad at all," Mark compliments me, "but you still have a long way to go."

"Tenno, focus on the mission," a voice interrupts.

"Yes, Lotus," Lucy responds.

"C'mon, let's keep going," Rick says. "I want to kill him with my muscles."

"You haven't changed, have you?" David asks.

After we go down the passage, we hear the same, coarse voice.

"Why are these fools still breathing my air? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Accept this!" David throws a Semtex as we fire. Not much effect.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you: hit his face when it's exposed. Don't know why he has to open his mask," Valkyr says.

We continue fighting, shooting down infantry while doing as much damage to Vay He-

"I am too important for this nonsense. Finish them off!" He flees.

"That coward," Mark complains.

"Everyone, grab my arm. I'm getting us closer to the next area," Valkyr declares. The others do so, and she summons a whip that retracts quickly when it hits a wall. No need for me, since I have super speed! I beat her to the next part.

"Must I do everything myself?!" Vay Heck yells. He shoots out magnetic lasers that do nothing to me. Wait, it's magnet damage. I don't use a HUD. Oh no, I bet the others use that. They probably can't as much. I go ahead and summon my Archwing, but I don't know how to use it.

"Lean to move around, Kou," Valkyr cries out. I try to, and it works. Since I am about speed, I grab my sword and charge at the yellow enemy. We get into a melee battle, and I'm winning. He staggers back.

"Do not think we are done here, specimens!" He flees again. We chase him down, but the tube leading to the final area is blocked by more reinforcements. "I knew this day would come. I've prepared, changed myself. I made sacrifices. Tenno... Are you ready for a SACRIFICE?! Charge!"

More than a hundred men come at us. What can we do?

"Gate of the horse, I summon thee. Sagittarius!" Lucy calls as she uses a golden key. It glows and creates a new figure. Half man, half horse. Bow and arrows. The zodiacs are true!

"I'll take care of them," he says as he fires many arrows at the platoon. Dead.

"Good work, Sagittarius."

He disappears into a gold aura. Well, that happened.

"Keep moving, Bay Hek is nearby," Mark's robot commands. We go through the pipe.

"Now we finish this, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"


	22. Vay Hek Terra Frame

Chapter 22: Vay Hek Terra Frame

David's P.O.V.

The last area is quite compact for the fight, but who cares; time for the main fight! He continues to use his normal attacks as we aim for his face when it's exposed. My opinion on my new weapon is this: it's so good! It is pretty much a combination between an OP shotgun and a full auto DMR. I just hope this will be the only one. The jerk's Latron Regime is also a great weapon. It's a semi-auto rifle with two modes: a super slow firing, high damage one and a ultra fast firing, low impact one. Rick's Spartan Phage has good performance as well. I think it's range is about 25 ft. That's really long for a high damage weapon. However, I believe the Inkling's new ink-sword is the most effective one. I can tell she has the possibility of being ambidextrous. She can hold both her sword on her right and her pistol or a paint-roller on her left.

We bring the face-only guy down.

"AAAUUUGGHH...Curse you Tenno! You...hahahahaha...GOT...ME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Out of nowhere, a big, clunky exoskeleton goes upward. He enters it and suddenly gains more power.

"Tenno... What makes you think you are ready to fight Vay Hek?"

He starts off with a barrage of missles heading for each one of us. I manage to dodge them all through my thrust jumps. I'm just worried about Kou. She doesn't have anything special, right? Nope. She turns into a kraken and charges through her predators without harm to herself. That's one powerful form there. The others have no problem; they either shoot them down or run until they explode, hitting nothing.

"You Tenno...are such a waste of perfectly good violence! The first six Grineer who bring me the heads of a Tenno and the specimen, will be permitted...TO WEAR THEIR SKULLS AS HELMETS!" he ordered threateningly.

"Get Clem!" the infantry yell. They charged at us and fire their fast firing rifles.

"Everyone, move! Take out as many as you can!" Valkyr commands.

"Lucy and I got the ones in the air," Kou declares. "Get the ones on the ground."

"I don't need your commands," Mark retorts, "'cause I already took out four of them."

"Right behind you," I reply.

As I run and shoot my enemies, some more sneak up behind Rick and try to strangle him.

"Hey-somebod-he-p-me," he croaks out.

I rush for help, but Mark and Valkyr beat me. They commit karma on the stranglers and kill them.

"Karma, ditch," Valkyr says. We turn and look at her. "What? I didn't want to say the word."

"That's why you are not ready for this fight. You can't cope with being bad."

He sends some drones that charge at us. Don't know what they do, and don't want to know, so I shoot them as they come out.

"You specimen...are such a waste of perfectly good violence!"

"Fine, here's some good violence for table 1337." I really hate Mark. He pulls a lightning sword **(Bolt-Caster)** out of nowhere and charges straight towards Vay Hek. He jumps and slams the ground, making a shockwave similar to the one from space, but fully on the ground. It is slow, so that's a good thing. Mark jumps over and slices Mr. Giant Yellow Boss. Blood splatters on the floor from a big cut on his robotic eye.

He groans, covers his face and tries to escape.

"Oh, I am not letting you do that again!" Valkyr yells. She and Lucy summon whips also out of thin air and pull him to the ground.

"What are you doing? I am Councilor Vay Hek, the strongest of the Grineer!"

"We have a goal, and we intend to complete it. WE. WILL. KILL. KYRA! THIS MEANS WAR!" Rick yells. Kou stabs him with her sword and I use the butt of my gun to hit his face with her sword. Finally, this is over.

A portal appears, leading to the next universe. Time to move, but we hear chanting coming from it.

" _Prodigia, comploratus.  
Silens, oro.  
Regnent exitium."_

"What the hell was that?" Lucy asks.

"I can translate that: Prodigies mourning. Silent, I reign destruction," Rick answers.

"Oryx," Mark interrupts, "we're going to my universe now. He's starting to 'Take' my other enemies. We have to hurry!"

" _Hai!_ " Lucy and Kou reply. With that, we enter the portal.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

?'s P.O.V.

4 of the Dimensioners' enemies have fallen. I have three of them now, knowing I can't take the other one.

"Your Majesty, another has died," one of my pawns says.

"Good. Bring his body to me. Time to control him."

He brings the body of a yellow piece of exoskeleton with a face.

"This still has essence of life in it. I still have use of it." I stretch my hand out as a black and blue aura engulfs him, bringing him back to life with no free will.

The door busts open. A big robot comes out of it.

"Don't shoot me. I have a request to make."

It's one of their enemies. "What's your name?"

"My name...is Warden Eternal, and I want to make an alliance with you."


	23. The Dreadnaught

**I originally intended to put a Clem-ex-machina in the last chapter. Forgot. Well, can't do anything about it. Reusable Docs suck sometimes. =P**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Dreadnaught

Rick's P.O.V.

We land on the side of a giant, greenish ship, almost falling off.

"That was close," Lucy says. "Wait, what's that?"

She points at a ship heading for us.

"Ghost, stop my ship! It's going to blow up!" Mark yells. Too late. A shockwave emits from the giant cruiser we're on and destroys the other one. "****! Let's ****ing go kill Oryx already!"

"Hold on, what caused that shockwave?" I ask.

"A super-weapon within the Dreadnaught. We can destroy it just in case anyone wants to enter it as well."

"What do you want to do, guys?"

"Destroying it will possibly mean that we will get reinforcements," Kou replies. "I'd rather take it out before we head on."

"I'm the same with you," Valkyr and I simultaneously follow.

"I dunno. We ignore it, the faster we'll get out of here," David answers.

"Lucy, it's up to you, I guess."

She thinks about it for about ten seconds. "Let's destroy the weapon."

"Hold on," Mark interrupts, "you guys can't pass the portal leading towards Oryx. Not yet. I can give you the status of Ascendant. It'll let you pass the Rupture."

"Well, give us the stuff!" Kou says.

"Just letting you know: it has the essence of the Hive; you might experience some hallucinations and extreme internal pain."

"We will be wary about that," I reply.

I can feel him channel his "Light" energy into each of us. However, I never heard of the Light, but I can tell it feels tainted by darkness. Either that's the Ascendance or it's changing his personality. It's so dark that pain is stabbing David's heart and Kou's. Are they the weak ones? We can take it, but not them? Why? I need to help them. I run towards the two as they collapse to the ground. "Guys, are you alright?"

"Oh, kraken, what was that?"

"That's the Darkness flowing within you. You two aren't strong enough to cope with it well."

"At least we have it," David reotrts.

"Can we just go on, already!" Lucy interrupts.

And with that, we're off.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

We already destroyed the first part of the super-weapon. Before that, we faced constant waves of enemies called "Hive". Before that, we crossed an invisible bridge. Before that, we followed a ball of white stuff **(No, you really have a dirty mind)**. During the whole thing, the jerk's leaders, the "Vanguard", lead us through the Dreadnaught. All we need to do is kill the other two generator things powering the weapon and enter the Rupture.

I feel thirsty, so I take out my glass bottle and drink its contents.

"Hey, what's that?" Mark asks.

"Uh, beer."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA KILL US ALL - if we do!"

"What about it?"

"I think that's what he's talking about," Kou answers as she points in the air. It's a raid of ships heading our way!

"Fallen!" Mark's robot yells.


	24. Space Pirates

**For future reference for this chapter:**

"Beer," = English  
" _Beer,_ " = Fallen Gibberish

* * *

 **Recommended BG Music (Finally): Drink - Alestorm**

Chapter 24: Space Pirates

Mark's P.O.V.

THAT IDIOT! WHY DID HE BRING BEER?! Great, now we will fight the first Fallen on the Dreadnaught.

" _We are here to drink your beer,  
and steal your rum at the point of a gun.  
Your alcohol to us will fall,  
'cause we are here to drink your beer."_

I hate these pirate references.

A Fallen Walker come off from the bottom of the Skiff and rumbles the ship. It was blue, so these must be the...House of Wolves? What are they doing here? I just killed Skolas.

"Now, you don't have to do anything extravagant to kill it. Just shoot the legs and the core when it's exposed," I declare.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" the weakling yells. She leaps on the front-left leg and repeatedly stabs it with her sword. In a matter of ten seconds, it blows up, sending her into the Cabal ship. As the core exposes itself, Lucy and Rick attack it while the rest head for our knocked-down comrade.

"Hey! Are you alright?" they ask Kou.

"I'm fine. Just go on ahead." She is partly gashing, but it festers fast enough to get her back on her feet. I'm impressed. Usually the shockwaves are powerful enough to kill a guardian. Maybe she's not weak after al-NO! I'm the strongest here. I will stay the best.

"Everyone, get the machine," David orders.

"Right."

No fighting him now; I have a job to do.

I throw a vortex grenade to start off the fight. The rest charge forward and rain bullets on the Wolf Walker. Lucy summons another spirit, Taurus maybe? It's a cow. He wields a giant axe and uses it to chop off both middle legs. Rick uses his Spartan Phage to shoot the exposed core, which was enough to bring it down to 1/3 health. When David summons some bugs (what do they do, anyways, make them catch on fire?), I Landfall the other Fallen reinforcements. I see that the squid's wounds are closed enough to make her stop bleeding. Maybe I'm being too hard on her as on myse-

 _COME ON, Mark, you know that you can beat them all even if they teamed up on me! Just continue the fight_ , I thought.

I feel a fiery scratch behind me. I turned around and see a Level 36 Shadow Thrall.

"Huh," I say, "you think you are something compared to me?"

"*Screech*"

"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the first and the last."

"*Screech*"

"I kill those you call species,"

"*Screech*"

"Meaningless lifeform."

"*Screech*"

"I'll give you what you deserve."

* * *

 **I'm sorry, guys...cover your eyes.**

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing? GROSS!" Kou yelled after the fight is over.

I get off of the Thrall and walk toward the squid.

"I just gave him what he deserved. You have a problem with that?"

"Uh, yeah, that's inappropriate for the viewers! The reviews are gonna plummet."

I get slapped in the face, though feeling no pain since I'm a robot.

"You should know better!" Valkyr scolds.

"Heh, I did what I did. Don't think about it anymore, K?"

"UUUGGH!" Lucy groans.

"Anyways, the Rupture is nearby. Let's just walk through that hallway."

"Shouldn't we go finish off the superweapon, first?" Rick asks.

"Fine, let's go."


	25. Passing through

**Sorry for the gross Desteneh reference. I just had to.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Passing through

Kou's P.O.V.

Jeez, I just can't stand that guy anymore. He r***** a monster! Who does that? Ink juice!

Anyways, we just destroyed the last two cores and head for the portal. I don't feel any heavy hallucinations, so I am strong enough to combat the Darkness. In you face, Mark!

"Well, here we are," Mark declares. "Last time I passed through, I fought a giant Taken Knight. You should be prepared for anything."

A translucent figure appears out of nowhere.

"Yes, warriors of the Light. You should be prepared for this!" the voice booms.

The portal opened up and out of it came-

"DJ Octavia? I thought Mark just obliterated you?"

"He's not the octopus you know, anymore," Mark interrupts. "He's Taken, and he's now under Oryx's control. If I can kill a normal form of him, we can do it again but against a stronger one. GO!"

We charge towards DJ Octavia, but it fires much faster missiles than before. I try to dodge them, but I'm getting outran by it. I have no choice. I need to shoot it. I take aim and-

*BOOM*

Ink splatters on the floor, and it's boiling just like mine. It's not cyan but a turquoise-blackish ink. Creepy.

David shoots the ship. As always, it has a shield.

"Mark, Kou, you fought him. You should know how to beat him," he asks.

He's right. We should teach them how.

"I won't let you!"

Metal portrudes out of the portal.

"Warden Eternal. Of course," Rick complains. "What are you doing here?"

"I teamed up with the Taken King to have my revenge on you."

"Great...David, Lucy, help me out over here."

"Right!"

"Mark, Kou, Valkyr, take care of the octopus."

"You got it," I reply. I use bomb rush on his hand aiming right for me and the other one heading for the blonde. which both got knocked right back at him, removing some of his shields. Mark and Valkyr continue by shooting him down as I launch myself up on his back to throw him out. I do so as he falls off the edge. He can't survive th-

he teleports...

"Wha? W-What just happened?" we ask in surprise.

I get hit in the back in a form of karma. Good thing I have my archwing. I unfold it and skyrocket upwards almost hitting my head on a invisible platform by an inch. I land next to where the others are.

"Well, that's new," I say.

"Just be careful of your surroundings," Valkyr orders.

We continue with a push from Valkyr. I pull my sword and Mark's hands glow with purple lightning. It looks like a combination of elements.

"Hey, weakling," he talks to me

"Psshh, what is it? Trying to bully me again?"

"No, not now. I want to acknowledge you for helping me through this mess. We may hate each other, but that doesn't mean we are equal."

"Huh, I always thought you were always a jerk, but now you changed for the better. I like that. Let's just finish this, capeesh?"

"Hph, ok."

We ram towards the tormented DJ and put a hole through his chest and ship. He screeches and explodes into harmless ink.

"Ok, now we just need to take down the Warden."

"No thanks, we're done here," Rick replies. "He'll be back soon."

"Great, let's go through the Rupture."

With that, we go to the next part of the giant cruiser.


	26. Change

Chapter 26: Change

Rick's P.O.V.

I've noticed something...I don't know...different about Mr. Jerk. Was it my advice I gave him when we were in the ship? That's most likely.

We walk through a couple of hallways with periodically glowing lights. They're kind of creepy. After that, I see a small ball of light, the same one when we first landed on the cruiser. I try to touch it, but it goes away.

"Well, now we know we have his attention. Hi, Oryx," Ghost groans sarcastically.

"I remember this part," Mark says. "Watch your sixes."

Bigger, glowing orbs come out of thin air and spawn some robot looking enemies with the same skin color as the previous enemies.

"I know I haven't said this in a while," I declare, "but I want to kill them all with my muscles! Let's do this!"

I charge forward unleashing my Spartan Phage. It burns the robotic-looking ones with the purple projectiles alive. They fire right at me as I kill them. The scars don't hurt badly since I'm wearing powerful armor and all that, but what about the Inkling?

"Kou! Move out of the way!"

Lucy.

Kou moves behind cover as the blonde pulls out a magical whip and destroys the projectiles.

" _Thanks_ ," the squid replies.

" _No problem_ ," the other one says...hold on, was that Japanese just now? I know Kou is from Japan, but Lucy too? Damn, son.

"Pay attention!" Mark commands.

Oh, forgot there are gonna be more enemies spawning just about now.

"Stand back, I got this. Ghost, you know what to do."

"Right!'

In Mark's hand comes an electric sword from the drone's eye.

"Oh...yeah."

By the time the enemies come out the sword's electric discs killed about ten percent of them. David and Valkyr, jealous of our power, join the fight. Guns are blazing. This is going to take a while.

* * *

 **And what I mean "a while" is that I'm going to put an interlude before the next part which leads to my next story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the broken Kingdom of Fife...**

I walk up to the stone of one of my ancestors of my name with flowers. I place them on the ground as I kneel.

"Oh, my ancestor. I can't live on like this forever. You may have succeeded, but the thirteenth hasn't. He killed himself in the year 1992 in the battle against the evil sorcerer. I swore I will never say his name without facing him. I will keep that promise." I stand up and continue. "The name shall live on. I have found warriors of the same power as mine. I will place this hammer on the moon, Europa, for them to find. I can no longer protect it any longer. Now, I, Angus McFife XXIV will continue my legacy. Fife has not fallen yet."

And with that, I leave Angus McFife I's grave and fly for the Icy city of Europa.

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

Well, that was a success. We killed them off without any casualties. Time to move on, I guess. The gate opens and leads to another portal.

"Oh, not again," David moans.

"You are the last hope of the Light? I have taken entire worlds. You are not worthy to face me!"

The portal opens and out of it come Warden Eternal (of course), Taken versions of Corvus, Deimos, and Vay Hek. Ok, I'm done with this, man.

"Just get them. I just want to kill the main guy right away," I complain.

"Bro, you don't have to be so sarcastic," David says.

He's right. I am.

"Ok, Mark and Rick, go for the Warden. David and I will attack Corvus and Deimos. The girls will kill Vay Hek," Valkyr commands.

"Who made you leader?" Mark asks.

"You've been a bad boy. GO!"

* * *

 **I have to confess: I don't want to elaborate this battle, so I'll just end it off there. Cya in the next chapter.**


	27. Oryx, the Taken King

Chapter 27: Oryx, the Taken King

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Come for me, warriors of Light. I will finish what Crota began."

I've waited for this moment for so long now. I will be controlled by his son's sword no more.

A bridge turns visible and lets us pass. The guards then retreat.

"Here we go, boys. Time to settle this thing and kill Kyra," Rick declares.

"Aye, sir!" I reply, copying Happy again. Sometimes, I wish I never left Fairy Tail. I miss my friends so much, but Lisanna betrayed me. Besides, I made new ones.

"What are these statues here?" Kou asks in curiosity.

"Ghost, can you explain?" Mark commands his robot.

"Sure!"

* * *

 **After scanning the middle statue...**

"Cool, let's go."

We walk around and through a hallway.

"Guys, I can't see," Valkyr complains.

"Shut your trap and be a man," Mark retorts.

"Woah, calm down man," David says.

"Here, a light on the floor!" I say.

Everyone groups around it which forms a line towards a dark door. With that, it creates a symbol that is most likely Oryx's. The door opens, and behind it is nothing but dark red and black.

"Well, here we go."

We walk through.

The black and redness disappears as Oryx reveals himself.

 **(Plays Okaasan - Hatsune Miku [I'm sorry if you get scared)**

"At last. I will have vengeance!"

The king grabs his sword and summons a mini army aimed for our heads.

"Scatter!" Mark yells. "Hit him from all sides."

We split up into three groups of two. I'm teamed up with David for this fight.

"Also, he sometimes can drain Lucy and my Supers. We won't deal as much damage because of that."

"Then I'll just melee him with my sword!" Kou yells.

"No, don't!"

Oryx slams the ground with his sword and sends forth a shockwave, sending back Kou onto the wall.

"Oh, God! David, take care of the Taken King. I'll get her up."

"Yes, ma'am!"

I run for our injured comrade.

"Hey, are you alright? You're not dying on me now!"

"Ugh, I'm hurt real bad, but I can still fight."

"No, you stay here for now. Heal up a bit. You can come back after a few minutes."

"K."

I head back towards the fight. I notice David giving a glare at Kou. He seems...happy? Why would he be happy at the fall of a teammate of his? I don't like the sound of this.

 _Time for a little payback time,_ I think.

I can't use my whip, so I ask Valkyr to use hers. The Warframe does so and staggers Oryx, giving enough time to let Kou slice the king.

13337 damage!

Oh my God, that sword is overpowered! His health drops to 2/3 of his original health.

"Kou, you really got to bring that weapon down."

"Sorry, but I used up all my energy. My wound opened a tad bit."

Blood gashes through her chest.

"A 'tad' bit, huh? See, you should have stayed on the ground longer," Mark says.

"Shut up, Mark," I retort. "Please, she did a great deal to Oryx. You should thank her."

"Why should I when he's not dead?"

"Ugh, forget this. Just kill him already."

 _Natsu, please protect me_ , I pray.

I also can't summon any of the Celestial Spirits, so I continue my onslaught of bullets down Oryx's neck while throwing grenades at the Taken when necessary. David, on the other hand, heads for Kou to heal her with a...pill? How does a pill get someone on his or her feet in mere seconds?

Well, it worked anyways.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. You now owe me twice: one for the previous pills and another for."

"Oh, right."

"Rick, keep damaging him."

"Right," he answers.

"I'm right behind you," Valkyr and I respond.

His health is currently at one thirds. I did not feels his grasp for a while, so I summon a Shadowshot to pin him down. He should take some more damage because of it.

"Fine, if I have to do it early," Oryx groans.

My vision turns black quickly. What's happening to me? Is it happening to the others as well? Am I dying?

* * *

Teleported...we were teleported into a dimension with white, foggy walls. Everyone appeared next to me as well.

"What you call Darkness is the end of your evolution!"

"Oryx, I will drag your body to the ground!" I curse.

"Woah, calm the hell down, Lu," Valkyr says.

"You're right, I just want to get this done with."

"Alright, how this works is that you can't shoot through the wall. However, he will sometimes charge forward for a specific person and do a ground slam. That's when you attack," Mark lectures.

"Alright, Mr. spoilers guy," everyone retorts.

"What?"

"The readers who didn't play Destiny..."

"Oh, sorry."

Oryx starts by shooting orbs and summoning Taken. Then, he charges up and comes forward. He aims for me, so I quadruple jump out of the way. The king misses and is left open. We shoot him down with even more bullets. He then flees and is left with five percent of his original health. We were so close!

* * *

 **One more wave later...**

Phew, that's over with.

Oryx is staggered for quite a while. I'm gonna give the Truth to him 'cause the truth hur-

He takes himself, laughs maniacally, and disappears.

"Dammit! We could've gotten him there! Why did you hold back?" Mark rages.

"We thought he was dead!" David answers.

"CHECK!"

"Never mind. There's a portal right there."

We all face the direction he's pointing. He's right about the portal, so we run for it.

"Yep, I see Kyra there. That's definitely her base."

"Yes! We're almos-"

Kou and David get pushed back by the Guardian. Why? Is he back to being the anti-hero?

"You guys are not worthy of fighting a goddess. You are too weak!"

"What are you saying?" Kou asks.

"You are just a kid and a squid. There's no way you can beat me in a 1v1."

"But why me as well?" David asks.

"You helped her. Weaklings should stay weaklings. They have no rights."

"That's enough Mark!" I interrupt. "Why are you doing this from the beginning?"

"I'm the strongest among all of you! Now get out of my way. I got a goddess to slay."

He blinks into the portal as Rick, Valkyr, and I follow him, but I turn around to face the other two.

What should I do? Should I stay with these two or help in the battle right now?

"What are you doing?!" Mark yells. "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

I turn to Kou and David.

"I'm sorry, guys," I say as I walk towards the portal into the unknown.

I betrayed my comrades again...

* * *

 **Hope you liked the cliffhanger! PEACE!**


	28. Abandoned

Chapter 28: Abandoned

Kou's P.O.V. **(For DRAMA!)**

*Drops to her knees*

Why? Just why did this happen? Why? Were? We? Abandoned?

I let the questions run through my brain and veins as I try to hold my tears.

 _Calm down. Calm down. You don't want to get even weaker than you are now._

Too many questions with too little answers. The betrayal. The pride. What did it all mean? I can't take it anymore! I have to show my sorrow.

*sobbing like a 4 year old*

This is a whole world upside down...

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Look at me."

David?

"Why? Why did you help me all the way through this quest?"

"Yes, I've noticed something fishy with that robotic jerk before anyone else. I observed all four, now 5, of you guys, and what I have found is that you could be my friend, or maybe even a BFF! Kou, I like you; you are kind, determined, and willing to give your life for the greater cause. You remind me of Hendricks when he was still sane." He strokes my tentacles. "You can cry all you want, but that will not change our goal: defeat the goddess and return to our respective homes."

"David..."

He's so kind to me. I appreciate it.

"I know something that can calm you down. It's a transmission that you can control. Really, it's a virus for those who also wear my equipment, but I'm not affected by it. In fact, i use it whenever I'm in vain or just need to relax."

"How do you know this will work."

"It has for me. Now I will transmit the transmission to your brain. Don't worry, I won't fry it and kill you. That only happens when I take memories."

So I sit down and relax my shoulders. David places his hand on my forehead, and I drift off into a half-sleep.

* * *

I fall on some soft snow and look around to see trees as high as the sky. This is amazing.

"Listen only to the sound of my voice."

David's voice.

"Dave, where are you?" I ask in the distance.

"Let your mind relax."

I've been ignored.

"Let your thoughts drift."

I guess I just have to follow him and explore. I start walking forward.

"Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like gentle waves of the bluest ocean. Let them envelop you, comfort you."

I think of what I want to be in the future: a Turf War master.

"Let peace be upon you. You are in control."

The transmission or everything else.

"Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe. Imagine yourself in a Frozen Forest."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Tower...**

Cayde-6's P.O.V.

Zavala pounds the table with pure anger.

"Ugh, damn that Exo."

"Hey!" I retort.

"Mark has been enveloped by the Darkness for too long. It's not taking control of him, but it is changing him."

"How are we gonna change him back? He abandoned two of is teammates which have no way of joining the fight."

The coms go online with static.

"Hel-Hello, is anyone there?"

"Who is this?" Zavala responds. "Why and how did you get into our communications."

"How is not important. It is why that is. I have a plan to get the Soldier and Inkling back and running."

"You do? Say it then," I say.

"Callie, you're up."

"Thank you, Lotus."

"More people?"

"Sorry, but this is extremely urgent. The fate of every universe is in those six people's hands."

Together, they reveal their plan:

"There is a way to create a portal!"

* * *

Back to Kou

"Do you hear it slowing? You are slowing it. You are in control. Calm. At peace."

I am calm. I am at peace.

"David, I believe I have calmed down completely. May I exit?"

I wake up partly stiff. I stretch my arms and legs then stand.

"So?" David asks.

"I'm good," I answer.

"Oh, one second. Hey! Who is this."

A call or something?

"Fine."

He extends his hand with a speaker.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"This is Commander Zavala, one of the leaders of the Guardians, or the Vanguard."

The leaders of Mark. I surge with anger.

"Why did you not help us stop Mark?!" I rage. "You could just leave your hiding place!"

"Yeah, uh, we can't as the Vanguard," a robotic voice interrupts.

"Now, if you just listen," a woman's voice says "there's a way to create a portal to the so-called 'Bridge.'"

"Damn, There is?" David responds.

"Yes. We also have other people that will narrate the plan along with us. Lotus? Callie? Marie?"

"Wait! The Squid Sisters? They're with them? That can't be" I yell.

"Greetings, travelers."

"What's up, Kou? How are you doing?" Callie asks me.

"Not well."

"I am the Lotus. The Vanguard, Squid Sisters, and I have been discussing about what we can do to help, and it appears that the minerals of the Dreadnaught have certain powers that can create an inter-dimensional portal to one specific location: the Bridge. All you need to do is to gather materials for the device. We'll give you the blueprint."

"Sounds like a plan!" David answers. "Time for a building montage!"

* * *

 **At this point, the two are being lectured on how to build the portal to the ultimate fight. Just play any song once before continuing on. Any montage is not a montage without music!**

* * *

 **A random montage later...**

It is done! I'm coming for you, Mark.

"We wish you luck. Get that Warlock for me!" Cayde says.

"Well, you ready?" David asks me.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk through, heading towards the final battle.

* * *

 **And there you have it: the second to last chapter of Dimensions. I promise, I will provide a "season-finale" like chapter for you next time. Be ready, warriors of planet Earth!**


	29. The Bridge (Finale)

**This is it. 29 chapters of adventure. 29 chapters of travels. This is the final chapter of Dimensions. I've enjoyed making this story, and I've enjoyed you reading it. Don't forget: Eona will rise soon!**

 **Also, I chose David to have the main P.O.V. not because he's the main character (because he isn't), but because I wanted him to.**

* * *

 **BG Music Phases: 0: Brompton Cocktail instrumental - Avenged Sevenfold; 1: Fuel the Melody - Squid Sisters (Splatoon); 2: A World Upside Down (Black Ops 3); 3: The Trials ( Halo 5); 4: Reap What You Sow - Keith Powers (Warframe); 5: Excerpt from the Union (Destiny); 6: Planets - Avenged Sevenfold; 7: Suckerpunch - Delain; Ending: Until Dawn - Will Ryan from DAGames**

Chapter 29: The Bridge

David's P.O.V.

We land, feet first, onto what seems to be a chemical combination between wood and metal. I don't even want to know how Kyra did this. Kou's right next to me, and the other four are...kneeling before Kyra? Did they give up? If that's true, we're screwed for sure, so we run towards our comrades.

"Grrr, how did you get here?" Mark spits.

"A comrade does not abandon his teammates, and you know that!" I answer.

"Hey, Rick! What's wrong?" Kou begs.

"It's hopeless. Just...look up...in...the sky," he groans.

We do s-OH. MY. GOD! She's just a shadow, but she has a giant ball of light twice the size of her (she's already 2 stories tall) aimed for a portal.

"PERISH!" Kyra yells.

She throws the ball into the portal and utterly blows everything in the universe. She just killed innocent people! She must pay! SHE MUST PAY FOR HER ACTIONS!

"Ah, you've come to the final battle. I have been waiting. Come, let us see if you can survive my onslaught...OF TAKEN OCTOLINGS!"

"No! You haven't-" Kou responds.

The army spawns right in front of us.

"Oh, yes I have. Go, my demon horde!"

The octopi screech their war cry and charge forward.

 **Phase 0**

"Little Ink, get ready."

"What? Is that my new nickname or callsign?"

"Yep."

"Heh, I like it. Alright, time to melee their faces!"

As she pulls out her sword, I grab my Man-O-Tigris and shoot for the head. Odd-colored blood splatters all over the platforms while we slice and buck. I counted at least 250 enemies swarming us, so we gotta be careful.

"Save your ammo for the next wave," I told Kou.

"Don't mind that. In fact, I should be telling that to you."

"Oh, right. You have infinite ink supply."

However, I do have 2,000 bullets in my arsenal. I shouldn't worry.

"Done!"

There are only corpses and Kyra on the floor. She's quite fast.

"Nice, you passed the first and only trial. Now, you get to fight me," Kyra declares.

"Oh, crap. Here she comes."

She charges forward as I get behind Little Ink who is blocking with her sword.

"Wait, I can't block her charge!" she yells.

"Oh, great. We're done for."

"Move to the side!" Valkyr orders.

Oh, right. We do so and dodge the attack.

"Come on. Why do you have to run?" Kyra taunts.

 **Phase 1**

Just then, blue tentacles fly out of a portal and aim for the goddess's heart.

"You!"

"Looks like you need extra tentacles!"

"Ika Musume! Of course you would come." Kou says.

"What's she doing here?" Mark asks in disgust.

"We needed reinforcements anyways," Lucy replies.

"I'll strangle her. Continue firing."

"Right!"

The new squid lands behind the goddess and sends her tentacles to pull her to the ground. When that happens, we shoot and melee for her legs so she would be even more immobilized.

"Argh, curse you, Ika."

She spins around and sends her flying onto a platform.

"NO!"

"No way will she interrupt our fight now."

 **Phase 2**

"Why would you do that to a comrade of ours?"

A voice I know of: Taylor!

He summons his Gravity Spikes and lands on Kyra's back, damaging her quite a bit

"What's up, bro?" he asks me.

"I'm fine. Let's get to business!"

The four of us regroup and scatter to the four directions of Kyra.

"Now!"

We walk around in synchronization as our bullets, ink, and tentacles hit her head.

"There is no way I, the Goddess of Dimensions, will be defeated by some mere mortals!"

She sends forth a shock wave that, like Squid Girl, sends us back, me specifically for our teammates.

"David."

"Ugh, Rick. You better get up and fight."

"I was going to, because," he stands up, "I don't want to get exempted because I didn't do anything. Don't steal all the credit!"

He runs towards the goddess, unleashing his Spartan Phage.

"I told you to kneel before me. For your punishment, you shall bathe in my army of undead Covenant!"

She summons another wave poised for Rick and Rick only.

"Oh, God."

 **Phase 3**

"Fireteams Osiris and Blue, roll out!"

"Chief and Locke. My two favorite Spartans have joined the fight," Rick cheers.

"Ah, more scum I can cleanse! Perfect," Kyra says as she calls for Warden Eternal and more reinforcements.

"We'll handel the small fry and the Warden while you assassinate the threat," blue-visored one orders. "Go."

"With pleasure!" Kou responds.

She charges forward to try to slice Kyra's head. She's partially successful, leaving a huge scar below her eyes.

"GRR, DAMN YOU!"

"Hehehe-ah!"

One of her tentacle hairs got cut off and obliterated completely! She stumbles and rolls n the bridge of the Bridge, almost falling off the edge. I try to help her out, but Kyra blocks the way.

"That is what you get for scarring my beautiful face! I worked on my makeup for twenty hours straight before the final fight!"

"MY TENTACLE! HELP ME! I'M *belches out blood* dying..."

Two whips fly to grab the legs of the goddess. That could only mean one thing: "Valkyr! Lucy!"

"Don't forget about us, guys," they say.

"Why would I...oh, right. You were kneeling down to your fake master."

"I know what will heal her," Rick declares.

"Go then while Kyra is still immobile!"

He runs as fast as a human possibly can, or even faster?

"You're not getting anywhere!"

The goddess slams the ground with her fist, creating smoke at and near the area.

"That won't do anything." Rick steps on her hand and jumps forward.

"Why you!" She then fires energy bolts aimed straight for Rick.

"That won't do anything either!" I see that he summoned a shield-like bubble. Clever soldier.

I jump on one of the whips and aim for the neck. "Kyra, you're my opponent now. Rick, go."

"Already there. Alright, this will sting a bit."

While I jump on Kyra's back and shot down her back, Rick pulls out a spray can with two visible words: Medigel and ODST. He sprays it on the open tentacle, and it clots instantly. Even this guy has better technology than me!

"Taylor, help me out over here," I order.

"Right!"

 **Phase 4**

"Clem. GRAKATAS!"

A weird-looking guy in green armor jumps out of a portal and shoots her stomach region.

"Clem, what are you doing here?" Valkyr asks as she gives a handshake.

"Clem. Friend need Grakatas."

"Ooh, two new words. I like your style!"

"Curse you Tenno!" Kyra throws me off and breaks the whips. I almost land on Taylor, but he does get me up.

"There, you better Kou?" Rick questions.

"I'm better than a few minutes ago, at least. Part of my hair's gone, though. I'm sick of her now."

"Me too. Let's get her."

They get up and head back into the fight. I notice Mark still kneeling at the same place

"Yo, get back up." I command.

"We can't win. I just know it," he replies in a sad voice.

"You know we will never give up for what's right. You may be the best of us, but you never use your powers in a good manner."

I see a surprised-robotic face pop up. That should serve him right. I turn around and see the blue squid throw Kou at the goddess. Is she trying to get her other part of her hair cut off as well? No, she fly's upward and slices her forehead.

"AGAIN?! STOP! DAMAGING! MY! FACE!" She grabs Kou and squishes her to death, but luckily I have my Fury's Song.

"*Sigh* we had good times, Fury."

I throw it in an arch and became successful at releasing her grip. As she drop Little Ink, I run forward and grab her.

"A little extreme there, weren't you?" she questions.

"Uh, maybe..."

"Clem. More Grakatas!"

"No, you should stay back for now," Valkyr requests.

"Clem..."

"Don't worry, whatever-you-name-is guy. You'll get your chance," I say. "Continue fighting!"

 **Phase 5**

One more portal appears, and out of it comes a robot lady.

"If Mark doesn't fight, I'll fight for him!"

"I won't give you a chance to bring him into the fight, Exo Stranger," Kyra yells.

"Call me X-0!"

She summons a golden gun and an electric sword. She fires three shots and bursts forward to melee her.

"Her too?" Mark sarcastically asks.

"Yes. You need to get up and fight."

"I know that we will not win. Don't you see? We were guaranteed this since the beginning."

"Well, if that's the case, I shouldn't be friends with you anymore."

"Who cares?"

"I do. Everyone does."

She and I run back to the fight as I use my Man-O-Tigris to take out the small fry. Knowing that I only have 500 rounds, I fire slowly.

"I told you so!" Kyra says.

She shocks the whole floor, damaging everyone standing. I somehow kowtow but not on my own will.

"What are you doing?" I groan.

"BOW TO YOU GODDESS! MUAHAHAHA!"

This is it. We're dead...

A purple ball fly's towards the goddess, stopping the spell. I turn aroun-

"Mark?" Lucy asks surprised.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm only doing it so I don't become lazy. I need exercise anyways."

"Curse you...CURSE YOU ALL! DIE IN HELL!"

She uses the same spell, but Mark blocks it all. He's a robot, though.

"That can't work on an Exo. I gain energy from that. You die in Hell."

Smoke goes all around the middle. Mark flies just past me.

"Thank you, Mark!" Valkyr says. "Everyone, connect your weapons!"

"How?" Kou asks

"Lucy secretly modified our weapons for this exact moment. DO IT!"

"Yes, ma'am."

She whips out a bazooka-like weapon.

"Inkzooka ready."

I take out my Blackcell.

"Blackcell, on."

"Spartan Laser, heating up."

"Boltor Prime, armed for full-auto capabilities."

I turn around to see Mark still sitting where he landed.

"Mark, join in."

He looks up and says, "Fine!" He takes out a fiery cannon and connects it to the super weapon.

"Scorch Cannon... fired up."

"I will not let you destroy the Goddess of Dimensions!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Fire!"

 **Phase 6**

The laser flies out and pushes the goddess back.

"It's working. Keep it up, guys!"

"Grr, grr, aaaaaahhhhrrr. I will...NOT LET YOU...DESTROY ME!"

She pushes even harder, making the laser like a giant pea shooter.

"No, shoot harder!" Rick commands.

"We...can't...do it. We're dead." Mark cries.

 **Phase 7**

"KA-"

"Ah."

"ME-"

"Is that?"

"HA-"

"Yes!"

"It is!"

"ME-"

"Hehe, you finally answered my call," Mark says.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A giant blue wave joins our laser and pushes the goddess even farther!

"GOKU!" we all yell in relief. **(Cinema Sins - Goku ex-machina)**

"I answer Mark's call and came here as fast I can. Thank you for reminding me."

"You did that?" I ask.

"Yes, I did call him," Mark answers.

"Goku, you will not win!"

"That's where I come in!"

Two red lasers come in.

"Superman?" Goku says.

"I intercepted his call and also came as fast as I can. Appreciate it, guys?"

"We do!"

"YOU...WILL...NOT WIN!"

"We will never give up for what is right! HAAAAAAA!"

"GOOOOOOOOOO!"

Our combined beams obliterate Kyra slowly.

"Looks like the prophecy was written after all: I would lose to mere mortals. But that doesn't mean I can't make the most of it."

She fires one last shot aimed for...ME? Oh, no. This is the end!

* * *

I open my eyes to see Rick shield me from the blast.

"RICK, NO!"

"I had a fun time hanging out with you, guys. Now, I can rest."

The body falls to the ground. He gave up his life for us...for me. I can't accept it.

Meanwhile, Kyra's body turns into dust, leaving nothing but her skull.

"Yeah, we did it. Thanks Goku and Superman-wha? Where are they?" Kou wonders.

"Looks like they returned to their universes." Lucy replies.

"No, why did you sacrifice yourself to save me? Why? WHYYYYY?!" I scream.

"Rick..."

"Stand aside. His body is still intact," Valkyr orders.

She summons some green stuff out of her hand and revives Rick.

"*Coughs a lot* Ugh, taht tastes like Green ODST healing stuff! Where do you get this?"

"I don't. It's part of me."

"I got revived through a tin can? GROSS!"

We couldn't help it but laugh. Thank goodness, he's alive.

* * *

"Rick, I thank you for meeting each other."

"Don't thank me. Thank Kyra."

We man hug each other and wave goodbye.

"Hey, Inkling?" I overhear Mark say to Kou. "I'd just like to say I'm sorry for hurting you and being mean."

"You don't have to say anymore."

They hug each other and go back to their portals. I do so as well.

* * *

 **A month later...**

"Uh, Mark. I'm quite nervous."

"Don't worry about the people, David. Worry about what you will say."

"Ok."

"You can do it! I'll cut the banner, capeesh?" Kou asks.

"Mhmh, alright."

Millions of people watching the reveal of Multiland, our new arena for Guardians, DNI Soldiers, Inklings, Spartans, and Warframes alike to fight each other for fun and the tournaments.

Time to start:

"Welcome to Multiland an area of splats and gunfights. Ever since the death of Kyra, the Goddess of Dimensions, we've adjusted to the portals left by her. Now we can use those to make something unimaginable..."

 **A long and boring speech later...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you, Multiland!"

Kou cuts the ribbon, and people flood through the entrance. This was a long day.

* * *

 **Guys, thank you for reading this amazing story until the end. Leave a review of Dimensions and continue with my next story: Eona: Dragoneye Reincarnated. I couldn't do it without you.**

 **NOW FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Another month later...**

Mark's P.O.V.

"Hey Kou. You want to go to Multiland? I heard they have a new arena."

"Sure, Mark! I'd love to, naughty pants."

"Aw, don't remind me of my old self."

A black and blueish portal come out of nowhere.

"Oh, no. I forgot about him-Kou!"

"Huh? AH! MARK!"

The portal sucks up the Inkling, leaving no trace of her. There's only one person who could've done this:

"ORYYYYYYXX!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
